The Division of Toxicology Research and Testing (DTRT) develops scientific information about potentially toxic and hazardous chemicals which can be used for protection of public health and prevention of chemically-induced disease. The DTRT conducts a large number of toxicity studies at the NIEHS laboratory facility in the Research Triangle Park, NC. To insure that the animals on study are exposed to the required chemical at the specified concentration of study material, comprehensive chemistry support services are needed. These chemistry support activities are in the areas of chemical procurement, bulk chemical characterization, dosed vehicle preparation and dosage analysis. Additionally, studies on the disposition of the study chemical in the animal will require the analysis of tissue and body fluids.